


DID IT AGAIN

by wightfaerie



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Other, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wightfaerie/pseuds/wightfaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hutch didn't learn his lesson with Kira. How will Starsky react when Hutch moves in on his latest girlfriend? And what makes Hutch betray his best friend like that again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	DID IT AGAIN

This story is in response to Duluthgirl's challenge to write a story for her fantastic artwork.  
  
Author warning: the muse is very dark at the moment and this story will not be everyone's cup of tea. ****  
  
Did It Again

Hutch glared at his reflection.  His damaged face stared back, mocking him. Each bruise screamed “served you right,” and he had to agree.

He hated the person in the mirror right now. He had really done it this time. He could categorically state that he was the lowest of the low. He relished every brui se and ache in his body. Was aware that he deserved every punch and accusation Starsky had thrown at him last night.

_ Why had he done it? _

He didn’t know.

_ Hadn’t he learned his lesson last time? _

Obviously not.

_ Were you trying to hurt me? _

No.  But he had.

Hutch had hurt his partner in the worst possible way, again.   He had consciously--correction—deliberately--seduced Starsky’s latest girlfriend, Kandy. He’d gone behind Starsky’s back.

Kandy with a K. He smiled grimly as he remembered the dreamy look in Starsky’s eyes when he had commented on the spelling of her name.

Hutch grimaced at the reflection in front of him. He had no place smiling about this. He had not only slept with Starsky’s new girlfriend, he had done the deed at his apartment, when he knew Starsky was coming over and would catch them at it. 

Just as Hutch had expected, Starsky had used his key, and finding the rest of the apartment empty, had checked the bedroom. 

***

Starsky froze in the doorway, obviously shocked at the scene in front of him. “Fuck, Hutch. What the hell?”

Hutch turned slowly to face his partner, pretending to shield Kandy with his body. “Starsk, I..” He pulled the sheet quickly over his lower body to cover his erection.

“You son of a bitch,” Starsky bit the words off. The veins on his neck bulged and his eyes flashed dangerously. “You did it again. You goddamn did it again.” 

“David,” Kandy said, tugging at the same sheet Hutch held as she tried to cover her nakedness. “I’m sorry. I was drunk. He came onto me.”

“I know exactly what he’s like,” Starsky said, pointing at Hutch. “I’ll speak with you later, Kandy,” Starsky dismissed her and launched himself at Hutch, fists flying.

Hutch lay on the bed, taking every punch that rained down on him. He hadn’t tried to defend himself. Not once. He’d owed Starsky that much. 

Kandy had fled the apartment by the time Starsky knelt, spent, on the floor next to the bed. He’d gasped out the questions that had tormented Hutch all night.  “Why’d you do it, Hutch? After last time. Are you trying to hurt me?” raged Starsky.

Faced with Starsky’s wrath, the big long speech that Hutch had prepared stuck in his throat. In his mind, the whole scenario had been so simple. Let Starsky pummel him to get the anger out of his system and then tell him the real reason that Hutch had sabotaged his latest relationship. But things never happen the way that he planned them. His mouth had other ideas when it came to answering Starsky’s questions. “Don’t know. No,” he managed to get out. There was no doubt that Starsky would never forgive him, and certainly wouldn’t give him the chance to explain.

“This partnership is over,” were the last words Starsky uttered as he walked out of the door.

*** 

Hutch licked his swollen lip. “Time to answer those questions truthfully, buddy boy,” he said to the stranger in the mirror. He could at least be truthful with himself.

_ Why had he done it? _

I should have told him how a small part of me died inside every time I saw him with yet another girlfriend. How listening to him declare his undying love for someone else sliced straight through my heart. 

_ Hadn’t he learned his lesson last time? _

Obviously not. He still hadn’t told Starsky how he felt about him. After Kira left, Hutch had been so happy that Starsky had forgiven him that he had gone back to the way he’d been before—best friend and partner.

_ Were you trying to hurt me? _

No. I love you more than life itself. Why couldn’t you see that? Like the song says, you always hurt the one you love. 

But it was too late. He had played silly games, instead of baring his soul and telling Starsky how he really felt. Because he’d been scared that Starsky wouldn’t feel the same. That he would turn his back on Hutch and his love.

But Starsky had done that anyway. 

Hutch had driven him to it. All he had left was the evidence of Starsky’s fury. Hutch hugged his throbbing torso, wincing at the pain in his ribs. Hungrily, he absorbed every ounce of hurt that Starsky had inflicted on him, drowning in the last touches he would ever get from his partner.


End file.
